Encerrado con el Diablo
by BelieverCullenGirl
Summary: Bella y Edward se "odian" o... al menos eso creen. ¿Que pasara cuando Alice quiera tomar cartas en el asunto y decida juntarlos? OS. Ed/Be


**¡AQUI VENGO CON OTRA LOCURA! XD

* * *

**

Encerrado con el Diablo:

EDWARD POV:

-Te dije que tienes prohibido mirarme Cullon.- dijo Isabella o más bien el diablo.

¿Qué coños quería que hiciera si estaba medio desnuda?

-Mierda Swan, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es Cullen?-proteste.- y si te miro no es por gusto.- mentí.- ¿no ves que estamos encerrados?, ¿para donde mierda quieres que mire?

-Maldición, abran la maldita puerta.- grito golpeando la puerta con sus manos.

-Cállate de una buena vez loca, ¿no ves que no nos van a oír? ¿Cuál parte de: estamos encerrados y no hay nadie no entiendes?- le dije a la loca.

-Púdrete Cullen.- dijo y se aparto de la puerta sentándose en una esquina.

Si, aquí estoy yo, Edward Cullen, encerrado con el diablo en el almacén de un centro comercial y lo peor de todo… ese diablo tiene lencería provocativa. No es que no me guste, para nada, estoy encantado, solo que eso está provocando que mi pantalón reviente.

Pero se preguntaran ¿qué hace Edward Cullen ahí?.... pues…. Todo tiene una explicación, y tiene nombre y apellido….

Mi "querida" hermanita Alice Cullen.

Oh, como la odiaba en este momento….

**Flash Back:**

_Eddie, por favor.- dijo Alice haciendo ojitos de corderito y su famoso puchero Made in "Aliceland"._

_-No Alice.- le dije a la duende ladeando la cabeza. Me negaba a acompañarla otra vez al centro comercial, la última vez que lo hice termine cargando 30 bolsas y pagando 30.000 dólares en puros cosméticos, y lo pero de todo me hizo entrar a: Victoria Secret`s, lo se. Aterrador._

_-Por favor.- rogo arrodillándose en el piso._

_-enana te dije que no, ¿por qué mejor no va Jasper? , yo se que a él le encanta ir de compras contigo._

_-Porque se le descompuso el auto.- dijo "sollozando" en el piso. Admito que era gracioso verla implorándome y arrastrándose por el piso, pero de ninguna manera, no señor, Edward Cullen era un macho, y los machos no van de compras. Punto._

_- ¿Y Rosalie?- pregunte. Era mi única esperanza._

_-Esta con Emmett, mi única opción eres tu hermanito.- contesto triunfante_

_-No.- dije sonriendo y subiéndole volumen a la televisión de mi cuarto._

_-Por favor, ¡tienes que acompañarnos a mí y a Bellita! No sabes lo que me costó convencerla.- dijo parándose del suelo y arreglándose la ropa con la manos._

_-Ahora menos, no voy a acompañar a la loca esa.- dije insistente._

_¿Quién es la loca?_

_Bella Swan, la dueña de mis fantasías frustradas, la mujer más hermosa del universo, el diablo en persona, la mujer que hace que me corra con solo oír su nombre, la culpable de todas mis duchas frías…… la mujer que amaba……_

_Es alta, voluptuosa, las mejores curvas del universo… me imaginaba perdiéndome en ellas…. Piernas infinitamente largas…. Me preguntaba como seria recorrer cada milímetro de su piel con mi lengua, tez blanca, ojos chocolates y cabello color castaño rojizo._

_Desde que llego a este pueblo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es que solo pensar en sus dulces labios me hacía perder el control. Nunca me había pasado esto con otras, pero claro…. Tenía que ser ella diferente. ¿Por qué no era como todas las demás que se me insinuaban? Claro, porque ella era Bella Swan, mi perdición._

_No me malinterpreten, tampoco es que yo sea un Play- Boy que todo el tiempo se acuesta con alguien diferente. No. tenía los valores que me enseño Esme, mi madre, bien inculcados, y cuando rechazaba a las mujeres (la mayoría del tiempo) trataba de hacerlo sutilmente, sabía que era guapo: Tez blanca, ojos verdes, cuerpo musculoso. No me gustaba jugar con las mujeres, pero es que Bella Swan sacaba al aire mis deseos más carnales._

_Y lo peor de todo, es que ella me odia. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sé._

_¡Oh Edward claro que sí!- chillo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.- sabes que amas a Bella y ella te ama a ti, solo que ella es muy testaruda y no se da cuenta._

_-Alice, bella me odia.- dije disimulando mi tristeza._

_-Claro que no.- chillo.- todo lo contrario dijo por lo bajo esperando que no la escuchara, pero lo hice. - ¿nos vas a acompañar Eddie?_

_-Sí, enana, si.- dije rindiéndome. No lo quería admitir, pero deseaba ver a Bella._

_-¡Yup! Vamos a buscar a Bellita- chillo como una niña pequeña._

_

* * *

__-Cullon.- dijo la "graciosa" de Bella montándose en mi auto._

_-Belly-Bells .- dije saludando. Ella me fulmino con la mirada odiaba que le dijeran así._

_-Muy bien, muy bien, ¿van a comenzar a pelear ya?- dijo Alice desde el copiloto._

_-No, no te preocupes Alice.- dijo Bella._

_-Muy bien, ¡hoy nos vamos a divertir tanto! ¡Va a ser un día de muchas sorpresas!.- dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosa. No sé porque, pero presentía que estaba tramando alguna de sus locuras._

_-si, como tu digas Alice.- dijo sarcástica.- ahora tu Cullon mueve tu precioso auto a la carretera.- dijo cruzándose de brazos causando que sus pechos se hicieran más notables de lo que ya eran. ¡Mierda! Era tan sexy._

_-como digas Bellita.-respondi riendo._

_

* * *

_

_-¡Edward!.- grito Alice viniendo hacia mí con una bolsa._

_-¿Qué Alice?- pregunte irritado._

_-¿Puedes llevarle esto a Bellita?- pregunto sonriendo._

_-Bien.- respondí de mala gana.- ¿Dónde está?- pregunte._

_-En el almacén de allá.- respondió sonriendo señalándome el almacén de la tienda de su amigo. Alice era tan compulsiva comprando, que hasta tenía las llaves de algunas tiendas del centro comercial, y esta hoy, misteriosamente estaba vacía, solo estábamos Alice, Bella y yo. Y cuando le pregunte porque estaba vacía me dijo que estaba cerrada y su amigo le había pedido que la cuidase por algunos días._

_¿En el almacén? ¿Que hace allá?- pregunte entrecerrando mis ojos. Esto me olía mal._

_-Nada malo, ¿por qué desconfías de mi hermanito? ¿Acaso te he dado razones para hacerlo?- me pregunto "tristemente"_

_Yo fruncí mi ceño._

_-Si.- respondí._

_-¡Ach! , como sea.- dijo pataleando.- solo ve y llévale esto. Me empujo._

_-OK.- dije._

_-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte buscándola cuando estuve dentro del pequeño almacén._

_-¿Bella?- pregunte volteando hasta que la vi._

_Me quede sin aire._

_Ella se volteo y vio que la estaba observando._

_-¡CULLEN!- grito.- ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? PERVERTIDO- pregunto, cuando vio que no me movía y tenía los ojos como platos._

_Solo tenía puesto un pequeño conjunto de lencería azul que dejaba poco a la imaginación, le quedaba perfecto. Era como ver a una diosa._

_-Yo…yo-o.. solo… vinee a a tra-traerte esto que Alice te- te mando.- dije tartamudeando y entregándole la bolsa._

_-Bien, solo vete de aquí antes de que te castre.- dijo cubriéndose los pechos con sus brazos._

_-OK.- respondí nervioso y me dirija a la puerta._

_Pero hubo un problema._

_-¿Bella?- pregunte. Ella se giro._

_-¿Qué?- contesto de mala gana.- ¿Todavía no te has ido, que estas esperando para hacerlo?_

_-Ese es el problema, no puedo.- respondí viendo a su cara porque si veía más debajo de esta, probablemente perdería el control._

_-¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES?- pregunto con horror._

_-La puerta no abre.- dije jalando la manija y viendo como su cara palidecía._

_-¡ALICEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritamos al mismo tiempo._

**Fin Flash Back:**

Si, señores, así es como termine aquí. ¿No odian a mi hermanita tanto como yo?

-Cullen.- dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¡AL FIN! ¡Señor! Me dijo Cullen y no Cullon, eso es un progreso.

-Voltéate, que me voy a poner la ropa que me trajo tu hermana para ver si así dejas de mirarme como el pervertido que eres.

-No te miro como un pervertido.- le dije. Aunque sabía que si lo hacía. Pero ¡diablos! Soy hombre, no me puedo controlar en un momento así.

Vamos a ver, estudiemos la situación:

Primer punto: mi hermana me encerró en un almacén

Segundo punto: estoy encerrado con el diablo, alias Bella súper sexy Swan.

Tercer punto: tiene lencería súper provocativa .

Vamos a resolver la ecuación.

¿Que obtenemos?

Tambores por favor… pum pum purum.

Obtenemos que súper Eddie se active.

-Mierda.- chillo viendo la bolsa.

-¿Ahora qué Swan?, vienen los extraterrestres a raptarte.- me burle.

-Eso quisieras tu.- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Sí, si quisiera.- me burle.

-Voy a matar a tu hermana cuando salga de aquí, mira esto.- dijo señalando el interior de la bolsa.

Adentro solo había más, y más lencería. Lo que provoco que súper "Eddie" se excitara más.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño?- pregunte acercándome a ella cuando note que veía mi erección con los ojos como platos.

-No-o, pa para na-da.- dijo nerviosa viendo para los lados.

-¿No?- pregunte en su oído, cuando la acorrale contra la pared. Ella se estremeció.

-¡NOO!- grito.- aléjate pervertido.

-¿Estás segura de que eso deseas?- pregunte lamiendo y dejando un camino de besos por su largo y blanco cuello.

-Sssi.- dijo poniendo las manos en mi pecho para alejarme.

-Bien.- dije frustrado y me aleje, pero no sin antes dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

-No se te ocurra hacer eso otra vez enfermo porque o si no….- la corte.

-¿O si no que? ¿O si no que Swan?- pregunte acorralándola nuevamente.

-Edward…- suspiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy Edward? ¿Qué paso con Cullon?- pregunte mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la pegaba a mi pecho posesivamente.

-suelta ta mee.- dijo entrecortadamente mientras yo seguía lamiendo y chupando su cuello.

-No quiero.- suspire contra su cuello provocando que se estremeciera.

-Bien.- dijo. Y lo que hizo a continuación no lo imagine.

Devoro mis labios como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mientras yo seguía en shock pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo reaccione y le respondí el beso con la misma intensidad,

No podía creerlo.

Estaba besando a la dueña de mis sueños mojados: Bella Swan. ¡Y rayos! Se sentía malditamente bien.

Se desvió a mi cuello besando y chupando cada porción de mi piel mientras que con sus manos iba desabrochando cada botón de mi camisa. Yo todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Primero me decía que me alejara de ella y ahora está aquí besándome y desabrochando mi camisa.

Yo por lo contrario no me quedaba atrás y empecé a recorrer con mis manos toda la extensión de su hermoso cuerpo, recordando que estaba en ropa interior. Cuando noto que mi "amiguito" allá abajo era más que notable sonrio pícaramente y comenzó a acariciarlo. Los dos gemíamos extasiados, estaba tan concentrado chupando todo a mi paso, que no me fije en que yo ya estaba desnudo.

-¡Vaya! , Eddie es grande.- gimió contra mi cuello.

Yo no me quede atrás y pedí permiso con mi mirada para desabrochar su sujetador el cual me fue concedido. Cuando me deshice de el, comencé a chupar y a morder con adoración sus montes, mientras ella gemía y pedía por mas mientras jalaba mi cabello acercándome más a ella. ¡Diablos! Esto es mejor que en mis sueños!. Le quite sus bragas y comencé a jugar con su clítoris, mientras ella me besaba apasionadamente y jadeaba contra mi boca.

Comencé a darle placer a su vagina con mi lengua mientras ella se retorcía extasiada y gritaba mi nombre.

-No-o aguaanto maas.- grito.

-Córrete para mi, cariño le dije contra su vagina provocando que se corriera en mi boca. Sabia maravilloso, sabía a gloria.

-Mierd-aa Edward, me vuelves loca.- gimió y me beso, mientras su mano descendía otra vez hasta mi pene lubricándome. Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por mi pecho.

-Me toca a mi cariño.- dijo cuando estuvo de rodillas en el piso.

Con su boca comenzó a chupar mi miembro, ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso?...... no quería saberlo.

El éxtasis era tan grande que me vine en su boca.

Después de ahí, me separe y ella me miro confundida.

-Nuestra primera vez juntos no va a ser en un almacén Bella.- le dije mirándola fijamente.

-Está bien.- dijo y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior por todo el lugar. Jure haber visto tristeza en su mirada.

Al cabo de unos minutos pregunto:

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué eso no se lo merece el amor de mi vida.- dije mirándola fijamente.

Jadeo.

-¿El amor de tu vida?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si.- respondí.- Bella Te amo y no tengo idea de porque tu me odias.- dije tristemente

Ella se me quedo mirandome como en shock. Yo me estaba asustando. ¿ Y si no me correspondia?

después de unos minustos reacciono y corrio a abrazarme.

-Yo también Te amo, y nunca te he odiado.- dijo abrazandose mas a mi pecho.

Y juro que nunca fui más feliz en mi vida, juro que se podria haber derrumbado el suelo a nuestros pies y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

En ese momento lo único que pensé fue:

_¡Gracias Alice!_

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿les gusto? jajajaja espero que si... este ONE-SHOT lo acabo de escribir y me parecio buena idea. A mi tambien me paso algo parecido solo que no fue con el hombre de mis sueños, sino con la zorra mas zorra del colegio. Pero gracias a dios sali viva. jajaja.**

**si les gusto dejen Reviews...**

**¿les puedo pedir un favor?**

**pasen por mi otra historia:**

"seduciendo al seductor":

**summary: **

**Bellaaaaa!- gritaron Alice y Rose y por alguna razon, no me gustaba la mirada que me estaban dando, asi que pregunte.- ¿Que?.- Alice y Rose se volvieron a mirar y entonces comprendi.-¡NOOO!- grite.- no voy a seducir al Play Boy, arrogante de Edward Cullen.- les dije molesta.-¡OH SI LO HARAS!.- chillaron Alice y Rose al unisono.**

**Yarhe(:**


End file.
